


B is for Bagpipes

by Skyuni123



Series: Alpha Beta Gals [2]
Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, Irrational Hate of Bagpipes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 12:26:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7508227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyuni123/pseuds/Skyuni123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Erin Gilbert really doesn't need in her life is something that sounds like a combination between a cat being put in a dryer, a terrible orchestra, and a goose being strangled. Unfortunately, life doesn't agree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B is for Bagpipes

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [В — Волынка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482906) by [Walter_Kovacs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs)



Erin Gilbert hates Abby Yates. It’s not the book thing.  
That had blown over long ago, after they’d saved New York, re-covered the book, and started selling it on Amazon for considerable profit. 

No, it’s not the book thing.

It’s the instrument thing. 

Earlier, when Kevin had brought a certain bag shaped object into the firehouse, Erin had foreseen trouble.  
She had said, at the time, “This is going to go badly. Why did you agree to this?”

“I mean, Kevin said that he could play the bagpipes.” Abby had continued, “And I think we should encourage his talents. The time with the saxophone was fine, so why not the bagpipes?”

It was certainly convenient that both Patty and Abby had vacated the firehouse under the guise of ‘getting lunch’ when the young Australian had started playing in the carpark below. 

Erin has never wanted to hear what sounded like a cross between someone squeezing a cat and a terrible orchestra less so than she does at the present moment. She closes the window that overlooks the tiny car park out the back of the firehouse, stifling the noise only slightly. 

“Do you think we could get noise complaints from this?” She asks Holtzmann, who is crouched on the floor, attacking something with a blowtorch. “We get enough from you blowing up things.”

“Who was the loud one the last three times we got noise complaints?” The aforementioned Holtzmann stops welding and brushes herself off, “Oh yes. It was one Erin Gilbert!” Setting her blowtorch aside, she stretches and points at Erin accusingly.

Erin blushes, “My research hasn’t yet quite extended to the effect of human hormonal states on ghost physiology.”

“Mmmm…” Holtzmann winks, “I bet it doesn’t. I bet that slime got everywhere. And three times, too. Shocking behaviour.”

“Last week was a different time, okay!” She says, mentally cringing away from the memories. “Instead of bringing up unfortunate… incidents… can we get to the problem at hand?” She waves a hand at the bagpipe-playing Australian out the window.

“Huh. Are those bagpipes?” Holtzmann, apparently having not been aware of the sound coming from the pits of hell itself before now. She wanders over to look out of the window. “Neat.”

“Make him stop.” 

Holtzmann opens the window and yells, “Kevin!” 

He stops playing for a second and looks up at them. “What?”

Instead of answering, she just gives him a massive thumbs-up. Kevin grins and goes back to playing, even louder this time.

Erin sighs, resigned to her fate. Screw it, she’s going out for ‘lunch’. (Because let’s be real, no lunchtime meal takes four hours to complete).

 

Sure, maybe the bagpipes do get modified by Holtzmann into a handy ghost-hunting weapon, and sure, maybe said weapon does save her life the next time they go out ‘busting’, but she is resigned to the fact at hand. She will _never ever_ like bagpipes.

(Cute bagpipe-wielding Australian guys be damned).

**Author's Note:**

> yo yo check out my ghostbusters tumblr at @pansexualjillianholtzman and my actual tumblr at @villainousfilmmaker
> 
> (i'm half scottish i don't actually hate bagpipes fyi)
> 
> have a lovely day!


End file.
